Vi
APPEARANCE Vi is a younger lady, her age ranging between 16 - 19. She wears a black suit with a gray undershirt and a darker gray tie. She has short black hair which under certain circumstances, turns white. Her facial expression is usually unbothered. She wields a sword cane that she keeps with her at all times, no matter the occasion. INFORMATION Due to Vi's element, she's usually the one to take charge in most situations. She's a valiant fighter and she's likely to sacrifice herself for her team. Her element is different from other Aether user's, as she has zero fighting potential (Until certain circumstances are met). Vi uses different familiars to aid her in battle, which listen to her every command. Her familiars are a darkish gray color representing her suit color, each of her familiars all have different personalities. BATTLE DIALOGUE "Damn...after all that..it still wasn't enough? Fine, you beat me fair and square, but the next time we meet it wont be so easy. I look forward to our next battle." - MAIN FAMILIARS Gryphon (Falcon) Gryphon is the default familiar selected. While Gryphon is summoned, it will hover above Vi's head, flapping its wings to stay afloat, waiting for a command. Gryphon is a ranged familiar, it will use strong wind abilities. It will mainly stay by Vi's side Gryphon is a commanded familiar. Umbra (Panther) Umbra is the second familiar Vi can utilize. Umbra is a large black panther, capable of using spikes and blades made of aether winds. Umbra is a commanded familiar. Yamma (Serpent) Yamma is the third familiar Vi can command. Yamma never leaves Vi's side. It is used as a support familiar, granting effects and buffs to allies, while granting debuffs towards opponents. Yamma is a commanded familiar. Sidenote. All Main Familiars have Health. Once their health depletes, they will be knocked out and will take 25 seconds to fully restore back to their fighting capabilities. Familiar Health can be increased with through upgrades. ' '- SIDE FAMILIARS Catastrophe (Golum) Catastrophe, a large amalgamation of aether winds. Catastrophe is capable of large destruction, and great damage. Draku (Bat Swarm) Draku is a swarm of bats. The bats are very weak, however can become stronger alongside other familiars. Phantasm (Lion) Phantasm is a large lion, capable of storing massive amounts of wind in its mouth, condensing it, and firing it forward as a large beam-like fashion. Vacusmo (Air Elemental Phoenix) Vacusmo is a phoenix made of aether winds. It is capable of creating large gusts of wind with high impact. - MAIN MOVESET Gryphon Moveset Umbra Moveset Yamma Moveset ABILITIES (NON-CONTROLLABLE FAMILIARS (15/15/15 Upgraded Attacks/Familiars) (50/50/50 Upgraded Attacks/Familiars) UPGRADES Familiar Strength Up! - Increases certain stats on all familiars (Elaborated on more below.) Maximum Health Up! - Increases Maximum HP Attack Speed Up! - Increases speed of attacks. - IN DEPTH Familiar Strength increases the strength and capabilities of all familiars based on how many stat points are put into the stat. * Gryphon's attacks grow larger every 10 stat points. * Umbra's Bleed effect increases in duration every 10 stat points. Umbra's attacks also gain a wind particle effect once 50'd. * Yamma deals more knockback every 10 stat points. Winded also lasts longer, as well as the ally buff. * Catastrophe deals more damage every 15 stat points. * Draku stays longer every 10 stat points. Once 50'd, Draku will return to Vi and grant her a speed and jump height buff. * Phantasm's beam grows much larger once 15'd, and even larger once 50'd. * Vacusmo's explosion cyclones last longer for every 10 points. For every 10 stat points put into Maximum Health Up!, Vi's Maximum HP will increase by 50. For every 25 stat points put into Attack Speed Up!, Familiar attacks will..get faster.. * Gryphon's attacks move faster * Umbra's attacks come out faster (Spikes fire faster, claws swing faster, tail slashes faster, blades fire faster) * Yamma's attacks also move faster. * Catastrophe slightly swings faster * Draku flies faster * Phantasm gathers and fires its beam faster. * Vacusmo fires wind walls faster BATTLE Vi's battle has two phases, the second harder than the first. She utilizes only three of her familiars at the first phase, however all (but Catastrophe and Phantasm) in the second phase. Her familiars all have higher health, and recover much faster. ' '{Phase 1} Data - Vi has a starting HP of 380k, with 75 WS (Though she hardly moves at all.) Vi stays at her spawn point until her second phase. Her familiars act as normal NPCs and can be knocked out like normal. Gryphon Gryphon will stay near to Vi mostly, if opponents get close, it will fly to them and attack them. Gryphon uses Aether Bullets, each bullet dealing 150 Damage and small knockback. (Data - Aether Bullets is used constantly. Gryphon will usually never break out of using the attack unless players get too close. It has no range limit, however it will disappear when a player is hit by it.) Gryphon uses Aether Bomb. Aether bomb deals 550 Damage and also decent knockback. (Data - Aether Bomb is mainly used when opponents get close. Gryphon does not detonate Aether Bomb early until phase 2. It cannot explode when any of Gryphon's attacks hit it.) Gryphon will use Cyclone Orb. It deals 500 damage per second until dispersing. (Data - Gryphon rarely uses Cyclone Orb. It's very dangerous so its recommended to stay back while dealing with Gryphon.) Umbra Umbra runs off and attacks players on its own. It applies bleed on certain attacks. Umbra uses Wind Spike. It deals 200 Damage and applies "Bleed", making Umbra's next incoming attacks deal 5x Damage. (Data - Umbra will mostly use Wind Spike if players are far away from it. Umbra uses Drag instantly, however this time it doesn't disable.) Umbra uses Claw Combo. Claw Combo deals 550 damage each swipe. (Data - Umbra's main attack. Umbra uses this when running and chasing after players. Umbra still dashes forward while using Claw Combo. Umbra uses Tail Whip. Tail Whip deals 600 damage each slash. (Data - Umbra uses tail whip often, but not as often as Claw Combo. If you have a fast character, it is seemingly easy to dodge.) Umbra uses Vacuum Blades. Each blade deals 650 damage aswell as applying "Bleed". (Data - Umbra rarely ever uses Vacuum Blades. Vacuum Blades are easily dodgeable, especially if you're far back, however if Vacuum Blades is used while Umbra is chasing you, you're in a world of trouble.) Yamma Yamma never leaves Vi's side, in fact it serves to knock players back and give them debuffs aswell. Yamma uses Gale Blast, which deals 255 damage, and 400 damage if a player is Winded. (Data - Yamma rarely uses Gale Blast. It isn't much to worry about, however you should still be on the lookout for it.) Yamma uses Aero-Wave. Aero-Wave deals 200 damage per second and also knocks players back. (Data - Aero-Wave now deals damage without Winded being in effect. Aero-Wave's damage cannot be boosted with Winded. Aero-Wave will only be used if players get too close to Vi.) Yamma uses Tail Swipe. Tail swipe deals 110 damage and deals great knockback. (Data - Tail Swipe is also used if players get too close to Vi. Not much to worry about. Not much damage, and the knockback could be useful. {Phase 2} Data - Vi's hair now completely changes from Black, to White. All of Vi's familiars move on their own now. Yamma will follow Vi where ever she goes. Vi will begin using her Secondary Familiars. Gryphon and Yamma will also have the rest of their moves unlocked. Vi also, begins using her Cane for combat. Vi will begin to use Dodge. (Data - Vi uses Dodge randomly. Dodge has 2 invincibility frames rather than 1 now.) Vi uses Cane Trick. Each cane deals 500 damage. The explosion now deals 800. (Data - Vi uses this as her main attack method. Once 5 canes are stuck inside of a player, all canes will explode, most likely resulting in instant death depending on the character.) Vi will use Cyclone Bombardment. This move still has 2 Variants, One for jumping, and one for standing still. Each cane deals 350 Damage. Each explosion also deals 750 damage. (Data - Vi commonly uses Cyclone Bombardment. This isn't and easy attack to dodge due to the speed of the canes, thought it is rare more than two will hit you. Not to say that isn't enough to kill you.) Vi will use Almighty winds. Almighty winds has no damage deduction. It deals 600 damage. (Data - Vi also commonly uses Almighty Winds. It is very deadly since now it has no damage deduction. It can be used as many times as Vi wants without any cooldown.) Vi will use Hurricane Blitz. The first cane deals 300 damage, while the other canes each do 500. (Data - Hurricane is a very deadly attack, but easy to get out of if your character can teleport. Also easy to dodge if your character is fast. The first cane is transparent, so it'll be easy to decipher from regular canes.) Gryphon will now use Deep Storm. Deep Storm now also deals 400 damage per hit. It cannot be fired forward. (Data - Gryphon will randomly use Deep Storm, whether players are close or not. It is a large attack and very hard to dodge, so its best to stay away from Gryphon, or run away from it if you see it begin to fly in circles.) Yamma will now use Snake Bite. Snake Bite deals 175 damage and gives the maximum winded effect upon players being hit by it. (Data - Snake Bite is a very dangerous attack, it will only be used if players are closed to Yamma. Snake Bite's winded is much more dangerous because it instantly deals the third winded effect with a regular cooldown.) Draku will now be summoned. Draku will slow enemies as well as draining them of their health. Draku deals 100 damage. (Data - Draku is summoned randomly, and chooses a random target. Draku does not get extra damage upon attacking a player a familiar is attacking.) Vacusmo will now be summoned. Vacusmo's cyclone explosions deal 575 damage per second. (Data - Vacusmo is rarely summoned, however once it is, it is very difficult to dodge.) BATTLE + SPECIAL FEATS. After the battle, you will be transported to the next act as compensation for defeating Vi. Of course, Vi will be added to your character roster. Vi has a 50/50/50 Version of herself, which is stronger than her regular self. This version adds a new moveset. Moveset will be listed below. Vi also has a Boss-Tier Version. More elaborated on below. VI Once Vi is upgraded to 50/50/50. her hair will permanently turn white. She will begin using her cane, and she will gain access to all sub-familiars. Vi's familiars also turn white, and transparent. Also getting a wind particle that spews from them. Vi no-longer starts with Gryphon equipped, instead she starts with her default cane moveset. Cane Moveset TIER VARIANT Vi's boss tier variant replaces her Vi's Regular Damage with her Boss Battle Damage. She will also instantly start in her 50/50/50 Form. Vi has much more health. Her Maximum HP starts at 800. Vi's supportive effects are boosted 2x. Vi's regular effects are also boosted 2x. Yes, Vi's familiars will be the same as 50/50/50 Regular Vi's familiars. (Same color scheme and effect) Once K is pressed with Boss Tier Vi, her main three Familiars will be summoned and fight automatically for her. NAMES Vi's multiple familiar supportive effects will be listed here. Umbra '- Bleed, gives 4x damage to any enemy it is applied to. '''Yamma '- Winded, slows enemies down, can be stacked, however the duration of the effect lessens each time. '''Yamma (Supportive) - Second Wind, grants allies 1.25x Speed Boost and 1.25x Jump Height boost. 'Draku '- Swarmed, slows enemies down while Draku is attacking them 'Draku (Supportive) '- Siphoned, grants Vi a Speed Boost and a Jump Boost after Draku returns to her. 'Phantasm (Supportive) '- Grace of Teshar, grants players a 2x Speed Boost. Trivia * Vi is based off of "V", from Devil May Cry 5. * Inspiration for V started with a contest that I wont delve into. * stacey99999999 helped me with all * Vi is one of my creations that took me the shortest amount of time to make, however the longest amount of time to publish. I'm '''very '''lazy. * I have no idea what to make for her activation method...I also have no idea what to put in Trivia anymore. * One more thing before I end off this trivia, I only got the motivation to ever publish Vi because of a certain someone going through something as of late. He always told me I should've published this character as it was one of the most "special" OCs he had seen. I wouldn't call it anything special, just things I thought of off the top of my head. You're welcome. And enjoy.